Insight
by Phoenix1998
Summary: Set after Greeks Bearing Gifts for torchwood and during season 7 for Supernatural. Tosh fails to destroy the pendent from Mary, and it makes its way into the hands of Dean, who gets an insight into the minds of those closest to him. And Castiel meets team Torchwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know yet another story. But I really can't stand physics, well I can but I just don't really get it all. So.. on with the story :)**

**Insight **

Jack watched as Tosh pushed her heel down down onto the pendent. He heard it crunch, well at least he thought it was the pendent. Tosh stood up and Jack followed suit, with his coat flapping behind him. Jack walked to the lift waiting for it to sink

* * *

Castiel grabbed Dean and Sam's arms. He quickly zapped them away before they could complain.

"Cas what the hell?"

"I'm sorry Dean but I knew you would refuse to come properly" Dean frowned at Castiel, then let his eyes roam across the surroundings. He took in the large silver tower and across the street a large bronze building with a strange language written over the top.

"Where the fudge are we?" Dean seemed to have take up the substitute fudge for his usual swearing.

"To be completely honest with you Dean, I have know idea." Cas looked around. "I was trying to get us away from the demons, there were to many for even us to take down, Croweley must have sent them after us."

Sam who was ignoring both his brother and the angels' conversation. Instead he looked around, taking in every part of the area in. He watched as a few lonely people walked past them in their evening strolls. Talking to each other if they were in groups. Hang on, thought Sam, what were those accents?

"Excuse me..." Sam asked someone "Where are we?"

The man turned and looked at Sam couldn't place his accent. "You're bit lost aren't you..." his tone was sarcastic, but Sam couldn't place his accent "Your in Cardiff mate," Sam looked at him blankly, eyebrows raised. "Wales..." Still puzzled Sam suddenly realised. In his defence there was a very distracting figure stood behind the man. Eyebrows raised, a shocked or appalled look on his face. It was always hard to tell when dealing with the devil. And that was who it was, none other then Lucifer.

"Right Wales... of course." Sam muttered "Thank you."

Walking back to the bickering angel and Dean.

"We're in Wales" Well that shut them up.

"Wales as in England Wales... We haven't been swallowed by Jonah's buddy have we, no... to metallic." This was true both of the large structures that were visible from here were made of metal. The large water tower was silvery and the other bronze, they were reflecting the street lights.

"No, Dean Wales is in _Britain _not England they are separate countries." Sam corrected.

"Yes, they are!" said an indignant voice behind them, they spun around and were met by the sight of an indignant woman. Her hair flying about her face in the wind coming off of the bay.

"I'm Gwen. And I'm WELSH not English, I warn you not to make that mistake. I assume you are American..." She raised her eyebrows, they, Sam and Dean, nodded "Well how would you feel if I called you Canadian?" *

Now that got a reaction. Both Dean and Sam took on the same look of indignation of Gwen. Castiel seemed to have disappeared, but only Gwen seamed to notice this fact.

"Where did your friend go?"

There attention diverted, Gwen pressed a small piece in her ear and whispered "Found them" she then looked up at the surveillance camera across the steet.

"Cas!" Dean yelled and he ran along the street. He looked across the plaza, he could see Castiel coat flapping in the wind as he bent down.

"Dean." said Castiel as he walked towards Dean "What's the matter?"

"Don't worry, I just wondered where you got to... couldn't have you leaving us in Wales." He trailed off but he was a little bit embarrassed.

"Here, Dean, would you wear this for me or at least try it on." Castiel handed Dean a small pendent. Dean took it and hung it around his neck. He was immediately bombarded with sound, though he was sure it would have been much more if the streets were full. He quickly took it off. But as he did another chain was pulled out.

Dean looked down at the necklace around his neck. The one Sam had given him. It was glowing.

"Um, Cas," Dean held out his original charm. "What the hell"

Cas looked shocked but their conversation was cut short by Gwen walking into their midst.

"Sorry to break this up but..." Gwen trailed off as a man walked over to them. Well swerved was a better word. Dean re-attached the strange pendent around his neck.

"Wow, he is messed up." said Dean. Then the whole of his demeanour changed. He took up the defensive, and moved in front of Gwen. "Get down" he whispered behind him.

Seconds later the man pulled out a gun and Dean mirrored him, pulling his own gun out. The man hesitated for a few moments. Changed the course of the gun. And fired.

* * *

**Please Review and comment :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok folks here it is. Just so you know Friday will be update night :) BTW it was taken down a few minutes ago because it made half of it italics :) **

* * *

A scream rang out as Castiel doubled over, a bullet hole in his abdomen, but as Gwen finished screaming Castiel stood up straight. Within seconds he was at the man's side, he removed the gun from the hand and threw it to Dean. By this time Gwen had hurried over to Castiel, mouth open, but she recovered enough to pull out some handcuffs and safely handcuffed the man. It had become a habit since joining Torchwood to carry handcuffs.

Gwen pulled out her phone and dialled 999. "Police, please," she said, "Tell them it's Gwen Cooper and I would like to report a man with a gun… You've been notified of the shots?... Yes, nobody was hurt… No, he no longer has the gun, we disarmed him… Yes, I'm authorised to do that… Yes, I knew the risks, he is cuffed and is awaiting official arrest… Yes, now please hurry up!" Gwen hung up, "Well, that was stressful."

Gwen walked over to Cas and looked at the hole in his shirt, and it's bloody frayed edges. "We need to get you inside; we can't have you walking around like that, come with me." The bossy welsh woman walked slowly across the plaza, leading the strange party towards the bay. Dean and Sam kept their hands on their guns, always ready for action.

Dean held the man's gun awkwardly, wondering what was wrong with the woman. She had just seen Castiel get shot, but then she had just walked over to his shooter and arrested him. What the hell was wrong with her? Dean turned to Cas. "Let's go with her, I want to know what she knows and why she didn't react." Castiel nodded and they sped up.

Unknown is the others Dean's hand was in his pocket, not just for his gun. He was holding the pendant. It was warm to his touch. He could feel the power coming from it, emanating into his body. Dean's fingers twitched, he wanted to put it back around his neck.

"Dean." Came Sam's voice, "You okay? You zoned out."

"Yeah, sorry Sam, 'm fine." Dean replied snapping out of it. They had reached the bay and they were stood outside of the tourist office.

"Why are we here?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to one side.

"This is where I work." Smiled Gwen.

"In the tourist office…" said Dean raising his eyebrows.

"No, actually, I have permission to bring guests to lunch today." Said Gwen, an air of superiority about her.

Gwen reached around the top of the table and pushed a hidden button. The door slid back from the wall, revealing the dark passage behind. Dean looked at his brother and nodded. They moved behind Gwen and followed her down the passage.

Castiel followed like a ghost.

Silent and vigilant.

Gwen led them to a lift into which they all crammed in. It was a tight squeeze but they managed it. As the lift juddered and groaned Dean had to ruin the silence.

"Well, this is cosy."

Everybody ignored him but the atmosphere was less tense.

The lift doors clanged open after what felt like an hour. As they slid back they revealed a large cog door. Gwen walked over to it and swiped a security pass into the scanner. She glanced up at a camera and nodded subtly.

The door rolled open and as the interior was revealed, Castiel doubled over. He stumbled forward into the magnificent base, hands clutching his stomach.

"Cas, what's wrong?" asked Dean, concerned.

"I… don't… know…" Cas finished his sentence gasping, hands on his stomach. His blood colouring his hands. Dean ran to Castiel's side and threw the angel's arm over his shoulder.

"What is with your base lady? What is it doing to Cas?" Dean said angrily. Sam pulled out his gun and aimed it at Gwen. Gwen reacted instinctively, reaching her hands around to her back she pulled out the gun that was concealed there. Sam froze, they had reached a stalemate. Who could shoot first? Sam lowered his gun. She had said that she worked here, the signs that she had been giving off all throughout the night were subtle but clear. Even Sam had noticed them, and he was distracted with the devil in his head. Gwen Cooper was one of a team.

"I swear, I have no idea what the hub is doing to him. And I also don't know why he was shot tonight. All I know is when you 'arrived' tonight, you set off the rift alarms. I was sent up to do the leg work, and to bring you down here to see if you were a threat to Earth."

Sam, Dean and Castiel looked confused. What rift? And how were they meant to be a threat to Earth? For God's sake the defended the damn planet.

Dean looked over at Gwen, "Where the hell is your team then?"

"Right here, genius." Came the reply, the tone was sarcastic, the accent English, no distinctly...London.

Dean attempted to crane his neck to see out from under Cas and Sam stepped forward. In front of them stood a man. He wore a white lab coat, and had one bandaged hand. His face wore a slight frown and it was clear he was glaring at the visitors.

"Gwen, smooth the way you got them down here. I knew I should have gone, too much for you to handle. Me, less fuss, probably less mess" he glanced at Castiel's coat, "and quicker too. You spent ages just watching."

"Sorry, Owen, there was a gunman in case you failed to notice. And not all of us are already dead." Oh that sunk deep, thought Dean. An involuntary wince passed over Owen face, no his whole posture shifted. He clenched his injured hand and the other moved to his chest.

"Stop bickering guys, you're giving a bad impression to the guests."

'Finally' thought Dean, 'a familiar accent.'

"Owen, you help the charming young man who has been shot and Gwen,... well Gwen you can show our guests around." The man turned, great coat swirling around him, he looked across to the other side of the roof where a young woman sat, previously unnoticed. "Toshiko, I thought that you had gone home for the night, you should you have had a rough few nights."

She spoke for the first time, quietly. "No, Jack sorry but it is best that I work through it. I put you guys through hell too, but I have to make up for it."

Jack nodded then turned his head up and shouted, "Ianto, can you work some coffee magic?"

"Yes sir, anything else sir? Oh and do you want me to feed Myfanwy?" came the disembodied voice from somewhere above.

"Yes, please, if you would. Oh and Ianto later I think that the archives need straightening up, I could help..."

Sam blanched, Dean looked confused, Gwen blushed and Cas moaned in pain as he slowly bled out. Hang on. Cas. Dean looked across at him as the blood began to pool.

"Oi, London, can you help him!?" Dean half yelled, half pleaded. And Owen shot him a look that could kill.

"It's Owen. Not 'London', or 'Doc'. Two syllables I'm sure even you can manage it ." Owen fired the same comeback as Gwen had when they had first met. He smirked, it had the desired effect. A look of pure fury overtook Dean.

"Fine, OWEN, can you help him or not." The doctor looked over at the angel and sighed, although did not look overly concerned. He walked over to the angel and helped Dean to pull him to the medical bay. He muttered something that sounded like, 'I don't have to like the patients', as he assumed his Doctor poise.

"Luckily for you, yes. My team have recently … acquired an artefact that will heal him. Or at least the flesh wound. Any damage on the inside I don't know. This technology is, as of yet, untested."

Dean groaned, untested great, but he nodded anyway. As long as it saved Cas. Owen lay Castiel's prone form onto the table, mainly used for autopsies. He turned around and bent over the medical kit that he always had out in case of emergencies. He pulled out a laser like instrument.

"Ok, when I said untested, I meant on a living body. We rarely use this and if we do, only in autopsies. Hold his shirt up over the wound will you. Good. Now this may hurt, a lot."

Owen pushed a button on the device and a laser shot out. It began cutting into Castiel's flesh.

"Bollocks wrong button, sorry mate." He said as Cas screamed. Owen switched the button again and the laser began to knit Castiel's skin back together. Both the elongated cut and the original bullet track.

Dean took Castiel's bloody hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He then shot a look at Owen that, if looks could kill, would have hand a pile of smoking Owen-dust on the floor of the autopsy bay. How ironic.

Cas sat up. He blinked like an awakening kitten and looked around at Dean. He cocked his head and said,

"Your charm is glowing." Dean looked down to see that it was indeed glowing. It was the one that was supposed to track God.

"Does that mean...? "

"I don't know. Where are we? It's all a bit...fuzzy"

"Fuzzy like when you tried to become God, that you blocked, or fuzzy like when you drank the liquor store?"

"Liquor store fuzzy..."

"Alright so... pain." Cas winced.

"Pain."

"O...K..., as for where we are, I wasn't listening. It's big though."

Owen watched the reunion.

"You're in Torchwood. Outside the government, way beyond the police and founded by the crown. We secure threats to the world, well extra-terrestrial threats any way, and investigate the alien." came Jack's voice.

"...Aliens." That was Sam. Ever the disbelieving one, not to mention the devil riding on the Captains shoulders, mouthing all of his words seconds behind him.

"Yes, Aliens. Don't believe me, fine I have a friend I want you to meet."

* * *

In the back of the police car, high above the hub, a criminal was being uncuffed. In fact he shook hands with the driver and left the car. A second man got out of the back of the car, he had tan trousers and a red jacket. He also had two guns strapped to his legs, and a long sword dangling from his belt.

He found it somehow... more comfortable tower wear this in Cardiff, he may bump into Jack. And he would want to be recognised. It just felt right. He strolled after the criminal, and they stopped not fifty feet from each other in the dark alley. Then the first man turned and walked slowly back towards the second.

"It's done. You were right. He is one of those you 'cannot die'. There are more of them then you thought. You only thought that there was that captain of yours, didn't you?" he pointed a finger at the follower, a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He grinned. "It's on, John. Or should I say Mr Don Stark."

Don/John smiled winked at the man and said,

"I know." With no warning John pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger. The 'drunken' shooter he had hired fell dead at his feet. "Oh I know."

With that he turned and walked away.

A smile on his lips.

* * *

**Ok so this is beta'ed by vixxster2492 so not my mistakes this time :) I hope you liked it. The little bit at the end should become clear soon :)**

**(Beta Note- You should be grateful! I typed some of this fic out for you instead of doing my own then beta-d it for you!)**

**(AN... you were bored you kidnapped my note pad and forced me to let you beta... i'm the victim here.) **

**Reviews are appreciated x**

**Phoenix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here it is again, hopefully it will be more frequent, an unbeta'ed chapter because my beta is ill today. Please enjoy and I hope some of the questions will be answered.**

* * *

John hart walked away, still smiling. There was confirmation that the man who had caused the rift spike couldn't die. Of course he couldn't have gone and shot him he was recognisable to both the Winchesters and the Torchwood team. Sometimes he hated the chance coincidences that had him meet people. Dean and Sam knew him as Don Stark, the witch and Jack... well he knew him _ very _well.

It was the rift spike that, excuse the pun, peeked his interest in Cardiff. At first he thought that it was just the normal but then he put some thought to it, of course it wasn't normal, the energies were similar to those that the time agents used to teleport. The bending of time to their will.

The money he could make, or allies if he investigated it would be good for him. It took him a maximum of three hours to decide what to do about it. He used his, far more advanced, wrist-strap to take him back in time a day. From there he found some dirt on a few men in the immediate area, singled the select few to those who wouldn't be missed and paid one to do his dirty work.

Then he waited and watched, allowing the time to pass normally, no reason to alert the presence of his wrist-strap by teleporting. The Winchesters arrived and the strange man with them. He saw the young Gwen walk out to meet them and then his man arrived. He had a good laugh at the state that he had driven this man to before the act was done. A few seconds before the trigger was pulled he had a few apprehensive thoughts as to the man's immortality but they were brushed aside.

The man crumpled and then stood up. A bounty could be made here then, the man was immortal. If he managed to get Jack as well.. the money reward from the scientists alone would be huge.

* * *

"Well boys follow me," the American with the coat said, taking control. "How would you like to meet Janet? She is a bit formidable but we all now love her. Especially Owen." He winked and Owen scowled. Dean didn't want to know.

The rest of the team rejoined their work stations, and took up the pretence of work. They watched as the four left to the lower levels. Cas had healed nicely, the wound now only a faint scar on Jimmy's stomach. Although Castiel was sure that it would be healed by the time that they got out of the base.

The charm around Deans neck still glowed but as they walked down the twisting chamber to the cells it faded slightly and if anyone had of looked under the tatters of Castiel's shirt, the scar was slowly fading too.

Noises could soon be heard from the cells as they approached. Mostly moaning, which did nothing to improve the feeling that the Winchesters shared. It was a feeling of foreboding. They were still unwilling to accept that aliens existed. They shouldn't need any proof with all of the monsters they themselves had fought. Some banging also could be heard.

"What are we walking into?" Sam asked. "I have a bad idea about this." Any feelings he had were written all over his face. And his posture. His right hand was over his gun and his left was clenched tight. Dean was mush the same. However, Castiel seemed oddly relaxed.

"We have many creatures down here and they are all catalogued. In 1879 Queen Victoria set up Torchwood in defence of the empire. It was defend against aliens. Set up because of a man named the Doctor-"

"I know the Doctor, he has saved the Angels a few times, but it has been confused somewhere that we.. stole a phonebox? Well I think he is heavens side, he also met Crowley once I believe"

"Which version did you meet? Tall, skinny and drop dead handsome?"

"Glasses, always running around?"

"Yes that one. Lovely hair." Jack grinned, one at the least had some knowledge. "Much of our archives were created by him, in some way or other Although he is not really a friend of Torchwood, as it was founded against him. The Doctor is a time traveller, he runs around correcting mistakes made by all. Saving people, and planet and creatures. Not all of the creatures that come through the rift are bad, some are just lost. With no way to send them home. We are waiting for the Doctor for that aspect. I hope that someday he will show up and give them a lift. Home" Jacks eyes became wistful giving them the impression that he to was lost."Any way the fate of all mankind has more than once rested on the Doctors shoulders, and those of his travelling companion."

"Why was Torchwood set up here?" Dean asked as Sam looked over his shoulder, watching nothing in particular.

"Torchwood was founded originally in London, but after a lot of activity of aliens the Queen had the institute built out here over what is now known as the rift. The rift is a tear in space and time. It deposites aliens and debris all over Cardiff and it is our job to monitor it, collect the debris and defend the city. Since the battle of canary wharf, when Torchwood One was destroyed -that's London-" filled in the vacant looks he was getting. "We took over the main duty and we now defend the country and sometimes even the world. We think that the rift is what causing you pain, you may be connected to it in some way, or more in tune with the energies."

A sudden thought hit Dean, "Why are you telling us all this? You clearly are a secret underground institute."

"Ah, another good question. We want to know whether you are a threat. You are not human, or at least not entirely." Jack looked around at the shocked faces "And you have something wrong. As you came in we read your, energies. We have scanners at all of the entrances and exits to alert us to any non-human peoples. You-" he pointed at Castiel. "Are difficult. We found that your general energy reads non-human, however there are many aspects of you that read human. We, just to be on the safe side took a fingerprint from the door you touched, and also a blood sample. Your prints match those of Jimmy Novak, human last known residence Pontiac, Illinois. Your blood work however tells a different, and yet again challenging story. The general DNA is human, but it is human plus. So what are you?"

Castiel looked at Dean. Dean's eyes flashed in warning but Castiel overlooked this feeling and opened his mouth. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

"Yeah and I'm a time-lord, tell me gorgeous, did it hurt when you fell from heaven." he winked again but Castiel blanched, Deans grip on his gun tightened and even Sam looked up.

"Yes, why don't you have faith?" He peered closer at Jack. "You do have faith but not in a God, but you are losing it, your faith. He hasn't returned for you has he? The Doctor. I am an angel of the Lord." Castiel took a step back and his being crackled with power. The shadows of his wings being cast against the stone wall behind them. Now it was Jacks time to blanch. It was true.

"Well that's sorted then. To Janet shall we..." He began to walk away, philosophical questions plaguing him.

* * *

**Ok so relatively short I know, I could use some advice and I would like to thank those who reviewed. It has also been brought to my attention that the timing is off Owen should be alive if it is just after Mary. Please just accept it that I have done this, it is just AU... but it was that anyway so... Anywho night guys :) **

**Please Review x**


End file.
